Untitled
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Four years after their breakup. Alex still struggles with life, and love. Jodie and Marissa among other characters are in this.
1. I'm Wide Awake It's Morning

**Untitled **

Random. No real motivation, just something that came to mind.

**I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning**

She needed to get her brains fucked out. And what she needed was what she got. Rolling over, she looked at the boy with dark hair stuck to his forehead. His chest moved slowly up and down, up and down. She couldn't remember his name, she'd been more than a little bit drunk when they'd met.

This is how it had always been. When she was lonely and needed to forget she found people who would help her. For a few moments she did forget. All the pain, and all the hurt subsided as two bodies became one. But when it was over, it all came rushing back.

Looking to the left at the nightstand, she glanced at the clock sitting next to a very worn copy of, "Gravity's Rainbow." Smirking, she pulled herself out of the bed, careful not to disturb the other figure. She'd never been one of those morning after people, unless it was with someone she really cared about. And there had only been a few of those in her entire life.

Picking up her discarded clothes, she tiptoed to the bathroom and began pulling them back on. Seeing a bottle of Listerine she sloshed some in her mouth, trying to rid her mouth of any odor. While counting to twenty in her mind, she looked around the tidy bathroom. Noting the different kinds of face washes, lotions, and towels.

She'd found a good guy this time. Usually after one of her drunken one night stands she'd find herself in a very messy, and smelly bathroom. But this guy had things organized, and lined up. Even his fucking towels were folded.

'I hope his fucking mom doesn't live with him.' She thought to herself spitting out the Listerine. Opening the bathroom door slowly, she grabbed her shoes and tiptoed out of his modest apartment. Last night she hadn't been able to admire the artwork on the walls, and the collection of records he had. But this wasn't a time for her to learn about him, she'd gotten what she wanted and now she had to leave.

Closing the door gently she slipped on her shoes, and headed for the elevator. Punching the button for the bottom floor, she began tapping her foot as the metal box began it's decent downwards. Humming a slow tune, she made her way out of the lobby and started walking briskly in her worn converse. Pulling her phone out of her bag she pressed 1 and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice said groggily.  
"Hey it's me."   
"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Early?"   
"Exactly."  
"Look I need you to pick me up…"  
"Where are you?" The voice on the other end asked.  
"I don't really know."  
"You did it again didn't you?"  
"Did what?""You know what…you really need to stop living your life like this. Give me some landmarks or names."  
"Umm," Turning around she looked at the apartment name, "I'm at the Common's. Those apartment buildings.""Gimme a number"  
"405." "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Standing on the sidewalk she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Trying to remember the guy from last nights name. A few minutes later a car pulled up, and she threw her cigarette to the ground, crushing it with her shoes.

"Thanks I owe you one." She said pulling her seatbelt on.  
"You say that, but I never see you returning any favors."  
"Whatever, do you remember where I parked my car?""How much did you drink last night?" Her friend asked stopping the car at a red light.  
"I don't remember. I take it a lot?"  
"A lot would be an understatement. You really don't remember where we were last night?" She shook her head as her friend continued, "We were at club impact, I'm pretty sure your car's there. So how was he?"   
"Better than the last one."  
"Wow way to go, I'm glad you can remember that much of your night."

Pulling the car to a stop in a almost deserted parking lot, she opened the passenger side of the car and headed for the lone yellow jeep in the corner. Waving at her friend she pulled out of the lot, and began her journey home.

She hadn't always been like this. She hadn't used to like clubs. She hadn't liked to smoke. She hadn't liked to hookup with random people. She hadn't liked to sleep around. But people change and she was someone who did.

Three years ago she had gotten her heart broken, and decided that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. She wouldn't fight for anyone anymore because there was no point.

Often times she'd relive the day her life changed the most. She had been 17 years old, emancipated from her parents, living in Newport fucking beach, passionate about life and crazy in love with someone who didn't love her back. The day their relationship ended was the day she took a vow that she wouldn't take shit from anyone anymore. She became the heartbreaker from that point on.

Fast forward four years and here she was, 21 years old. Drinking almost every night, sleeping with random people, and trying to forget the girl that ripped her heart in half. Trying to fill the hole in her heart with things that didn't matter. Trying to fill the void with people she couldn't even remember.

Alex Kelly was pretty much losing herself.

**TBC.**


	2. Where The Sky Begins

**Untitled **

I had chapter two written awhile ago, but I decided to scratch it and come up with something new. I hope you guys are enjoying this story.

**Where The Sky Begins **

Alex shut the door to her apartment, with the morning sun seeping in through her blinds. She'd changed a lot since her 'teen' days. No longer did she live in a messy, musty smelling apartment. She learned how to take care of herself, and her things. She'd grown up in a sense, she convinced people she was happy.

No one knew about her deep thoughts, no one knew about the sleepless nights, and no one knew about the stuff she kept buried inside. No one except her best friend, and even she didn't know all the facts.

A lot of people regarded Alex as a party hard, good fuck kind of girl. The girls that were jealous of Alex though regarded her as a slut, but that didn't get to her. She knew other people had their opinions on the way she lived her life and she honestly didn't give a fuck about any of that. She stopped caring about that stuff a long time ago, none of it really mattered to her anymore. No one really mattered to her anymore.

It's not to say though that Alex wasn't a good person, sure she partied hard but she was a good person. Alex made sure not to go out unless all her work was done. Even if she partied hard, the next day she would usually be at work on time, for the most part.

It being Saturday, Alex knew she wouldn't have to go to work until tomorrow. She flipped the TV in her room on to cartoons and collapsed on her queen sized bed, curling into a ball. She faced the TV set and watched the images across the screen, not really comprehending what was being said between the characters.

Her cell phone began to ring, and she reached around into her back pocket for it. Pulling it out she pressed it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She said, stretching out on her bed and looking around her room at all the posters.  
"Alex, I think we need a girls night."  
"Why couldn't you just tell me that when you picked me up?"  
"I forgot."  
"God Jodie you're so dumb sometimes."  
"Hey, I picked your sorry ass up this morning, okay, so excuse me for it slipping my mind."  
"Uh huh." Alex said clicking her tongue, "Girl's night at the club?"  
"No I was thinking more, girl's night in."  
"That sounds…fun."  
"I can hear the sarcasm dripping off each of your words. Come on we haven't done a girl's night for awhile."  
"We do girl's night every night."  
"No Alex, you get wasted every night. Just because I go with you doesn't mean it's a girl's night."  
"Fine, Jodie, just for you." Alex said sighing.  
"I'll be over at five, okay?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"And Alex?"  
"Yes?"  
"You'll have a good time."  
"Right." Alex muttered changing the channel and hanging up on Jodie.

Alex stopped flipping channels when she saw that a LOST marathon was on, she turned the volume up and lay in bed watching episode after episode. She was still engrossed, even when she heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Alex?" The dark haired girl said, walking over and turning the TV off. "I was watching that!"  
"Okay seriously it's five, and you still smell like last night. Did you do anything when you got off the phone with me?" Jodie asked.  
"Remind me again why I gave you a key?"  
"Because you love me. Hurry up and take a shower, we gotta go."  
"I thought we weren't going out."  
"Just hurry up."

Fifteen minutes later, Alex remerged with a towel to her hair. She'd changed her outfit drastically, when Jodie had seen Alex in bed she'd been wearing a denim mini with black leggings, and a wife beater. Now Alex was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white Black Flag shirt.

Quickly Alex tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, and pulled on socks and her converse. Jodie took Alex by the hand, and together they made their way to the corner grocery store.

"I thought we were going out." Alex said walking alongside Jodie in the snack aisle, their hands still clasped together.  
"We are out." Jodie mused, pushing the cart with one hand.  
"Alex is that you?" A blonde haired boy asked, one hand holding his shopping basket. A confused look crossed Alex's face,  
"I called you but you never returned any of my calls." He said,  
"Um who's this?" He continued. He eyed their hands together.  
"Hi, I'm Jodie who might you be?."  
"I'm Bradley."  
"Look sorry Brad, but this is my girlfriend." Alex said letting go of Jodie's hand and putting it around her waist, pulling her closer.  
"I thought we had a good time."  
"We did, but I'm with her." Alex pressed her forehead to Jodie's with a mischievous smile on her face, slyly Alex kissed Jodie's nose which made the smaller girl giggle.  
"Well if you guys are ever looking for a third perso-"  
"Thanks but no thanks, she's enough for me." Alex said cutting him off. Alex and Jodie walked off with their hands still around each other, suppressing their laughs.

"You were with that perv?" Jodie questioned grabbing a carton of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, as they strolled through in the ice cream aisle.  
"Well does it count if I don't remember him?"  
"Your terrible you know that?"  
"That's why you love me."

It was a quarter to seven before they both arrived back at Alex's apartment. Kicking the door open for Jodie, Alex made her way to the kitchen counter to deposit the brown paper bags in her arms.

Alex and Jodie sat side by side, each holding a carton of ice cream in their hands. After a few minutes of switching cartons, they both settled onto Alex's bed.  
"So why'd we have a girl's night in?"  
"Because I'm worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Alex, you've got to stop living like this."  
"Like what?"  
"I've tried talking to you about this before, but you never listen."  
"What Jodie?" Alex asked her voice straining.  
"The constant partying, the amounts of liquor you take in, the random people you hook up with…What if something happens?"  
"Has anything yet?"  
"I don't want to lose you."  
"You won't lose me, Jodie."  
"It's not a healthy lifestyle."  
"It's my life."  
"I know why your doing this, it's because of her."  
"Come on, Jodie."  
"When you came back four years ago, you adopted this lifestyle. What other reason is there? I love you Alex, I don't want to see you like this."

Alex felt tears prick her eyes, she'd never heard her best friend confess her worries to her. The worries that Jodie held deep down about Alex. "I'm sorry." Alex said, saying the first things that came to her mind. She leaned her head on Jodie's shoulder, and couldn't understand the sudden urge to kiss her. To give something to her.

"I think I should go." Jodie said, climbing out of the bed.  
"No, don't. I don't want you to." Alex said grabbing Jodie's hand.   
"Stay please?" With a sigh Jodie climbed back into the bed, and they both got under the covers. Alex turned to face Jodie, and slowly kissed her. "Thank you." She whispered when their lips parted.

Alex wrapped her arms around Jodie, and fell asleep not knowing what had come over her. When she awoke the next morning, Alex realized how it felt to wake up alone.

**TBC.**


	3. Perfect Time of Day

**Untitled**

I honestly really like this story, and I think it's one of the best I've written on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it, reviews are appreciated.

**Perfect Time of Day**

Alex heard a beeping sound, and rose out of bed slightly to find out the source of the noise. Hearing the sound was close, she glanced at her nightstand and saw a small oval object. Reaching out she picked it up, and realized it was a Tamagotchi. She'd never been good with these things.

The little blob on the screen had left a mess and the sound was telling her to clean it up. It took Alex well over ten minutes before she figured out how to clean up after it, and how to feed it. Leaning against the wall, Alex started playing jump rope with the blob, who she found out was named 'maill'.

'My Next Beating' began playing on Alex's phone, which meant only one thing. She grabbed it quickly off her nightstand and pressed it to her ear, still concentrating on playing jump rope with the blob.

"Hi mom." Alex said pressing the buttons on the little device.  
"Alexandra."  
"Mom please don't call me that."  
"Okay, okay. Merry Christmas."  
"Yeah Merry Christmas." Alex repeated.  
"I'm calling to see if your coming home for dinner. We would love to have you."  
"Who's we?"  
"Your family who else?"  
"I didn't think anyone liked me."  
"That's nonsense."  
"I was under the impression last year at Thanksgiving that no one wanted me there."  
"It's not going to the whole family, just me, your dad, and Josh."  
"Damnit!" Alex yelled, her eyes narrowed at the blob.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sorry I was playing a game. What time tonight?"  
"Be home by seven."  
"Right, home."  
"Oh and bring Jodie."  
"What?"  
"I said bring Jodie."  
"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Alex, it's just dinner. Besides we haven't seen her in ages."  
"Mom we're not…we haven't…can you call her?" Alex asked her voice exasperated, finally paying attention to the conversation.  
"Just call her, I'm sure she'll be glad to join us. I'll see you two tonight."  
"Right, okay. Bye Mom. I love you." Alex said ending the call, and rubbing her forehead.

Slowly she pushed number two on her phone and waited for Jodie to pick it. After what felt like a million rings, Jodie finally answered.   
"Hmmm?" Jodie said into the phone.  
"Hey my mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight."  
"What?" Jodie questioned her voice instantly waking up.  
"Yeah she called and said she wants you to come over with me to dinner. Look if you don't want to just tell me."  
"What time?"   
"Uhh seven, but if you really don't want to."  
"I'll be over around six thirty. Anything else?" Jodie asked.  
"Um no, I'll see you later." Alex replied, not asking about where she was, and why she left.

After Alex's brief conversation with Jodie, she got out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was going to be a long day, she knew that it was either going to be really good or really bad. In all honestly she was leaning towards the latter. Shaking her head she jumped into the shower, humming "Blitzkrieg Bop".

---

"You really want to go to LA?" Marissa asked, as Summer nodded furiously. "Seth and Ryan are okay with this?" Once again Summer nodded her head. It seemed like Summer wanted to get out of Newport and Marissa wasn't blaming her. "Okay we'll go, I doubt anything will be open though seeing as how it is Christmas and all. But I guess if you really want to go, I'll go."  
"Thanks Coop, you're the best!" Summer said, hugging Marissa tightly.

---

When Alex got out of the shower, she threw on a white v-necked t-shirt, a light pair of torn jeans, and black socks. Once she had gotten her socks on, she heard a beeping noise. Heading to her nightstand she saw that the Tamagotchi had left another mess for her. After pressing a few buttons the mess disappeared. Alex stuffed the toy into her pocket, and made her way to the living room. Once she was there she started to wrap the gift she'd gotten her brother.

At around six-thirty Alex picked up her phone, and called her boss.  
"Hi Mitch, it's me." Alex said, hearing the door open. She glanced up and saw Jodie enter, putting a finger to her lips, she motioned to the phone. "Yeah, I can't come in. I'm not feeling that good." Standing Alex put her jacket on, and slipped on her shoes. "Yeah I'm so sorry, I know it's last minute. But I threw up a lot. Yeah. I know. Okay. Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too. Uh huh. Bye." Alex said closing the phone and sighing.

---

Marissa, Summer, Seth, and Ryan entered the surprisingly busy club, and made their way to the bar. They waited patiently for the bartender to finish his conversation on the phone.

"You can't keep doing this. You threw up? Your terrible, you know that? I'll cover your shift I guess. You owe me. Merry Christmas. Bye." He said hanging up the receiver. He turned his attention to the four, standing in front of him.

"Sorry about that, my best bartender called in sick. And her shift starts now." He said looking at his watch.  
"We missed your best bartender?" Seth asked, "Well I'm sure you'll do." He continued with a grin.  
"So what're you guys doing here on Christmas?"  
"Well Mitch," Marissa said looking at his nametag. "They're getting married." She said pointing to Seth and Summer.  
"And they're engaged." Summer said pointing to Marissa and Ryan.  
"Ah so it's double the joy." The man named Mitch said, grabbing four glasses out from under the counter. He began filling them with an unmarked bottle. "On the house." He replied with a smile.

---

"Oh I love this song." Alex said turning the volume. "Don't you love this song?" She asked turning to Jodie, who sat next to her.  
"You know I do, this is our song." Jodie said suppressing a giggle as she watched Alex imitate a performance. Alex grabbed Jodie's hand, and gave her a smile before turning her attention back to the road.

When they arrived at the modest two story house, Alex took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Jodie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Moments later the door opened, and a middle aged women, with her hair in a bun pulled Alex into a big hug.

"Hi mom." Alex said, wrapping her arms around her. When Alex's mom let go, she latched onto Jodie, "Hi Mrs. Kelly." Jodie said into the women's shoulder. "Jodie, I always told you to call me Martha. Stop with this Mrs. Kelly." She took a step back from both of them, and ushered them into the house.

"Dinner's about to start, so why don't you two girls go sit down." Alex led Jodie into a very nicely furnished dinning room, and they both took seats at the table. There was a lot of food in front of them, and Alex felt her stomach began to grumble.

Minutes later a boy about sixteen with a black mohawk walked into the room, a skateboard under one arm.  
"Josh, what'd you do to your hair?" Alex asked her eyebrows raised.  
"Do you like it?" He countered back, a smile on his face.  
"It's pretty cool, did mom and dad freak?"  
"You know it." He mused, giving Jodie a nod.  
"Wow Josh, are you too cool to even say hi to me now?" Jodie questioned, mock hurt on her face. He threw his board on the floor and walked over to the two girls, giving them a hug each before taking his seat at the table.

A middle aged man wearing a collared shirt walked into the room, he looked at Alex and Jodie and gave them a smile before taking his seat at the head of the table. "Hi dad." Alex muttered. "Alex." He replied. Silence fell around them, but it was soon shattered as Alex's mother made her way into the room.

"Frank, did you see Alex brought a guest." Martha said looking at Jodie. Alex's father turned and looked at Jodie, he gave his wife another look before continuing, "Jodie." he said.  
"Mr. Kelly." Jodie replied.  
"We should start." Josh muttered digging into the food in front of him without hesitation.

Halfway through the meal, everyone seemed less on edge.  
"So Alex guess what." Josh said, looking across the table at his sister.  
"What?"   
"I asked dad if he had a Ramones shirt, and he said he did."  
"And?"  
"So I went looking around for the shirt, and I found it in the garage in a box with your name on it. I thought wow I have a real vintage Ramones shirt, and when I held it up I realized that you had cut it up and shrunk it. So unless I want to look like a fag, I didn't find nothing."  
"Joshua." Frank said, his voice sharp.  
"What?" Josh replied, crossing his arms. Martha looked between her husband and son. "So Alex I'm glad you could get the night off of work, I know it must have been hard." She said trying to ease some of the tension in the room.  
"Yeah…I guess." Alex said pushing the food around on her plate.  
"Must have been real hard since you couldn't come home last Christmas, or even this Thanksgiving." Her father muttered.  
"What did you say?" Alex questioned looking up at her father.  
"Frank!" Martha exclaimed.  
"Look if you didn't want me to come home then you shouldn't have invited me."  
"I didn't, that was your mother." He replied bitterly.

Alex stood and knocked the chair over, she stormed out of the house and sat on the front steps. Pulling a pack out of her pocket, she slid one of the slim sticks into her mouth and began patting her pockets for a light. The door opened and Jodie took a seat next to her, igniting a flame in front of Alex's cigarette.

Alex took a long drag, and exhaled slowly. She plucked the stick from her mouth and offered it to Jodie, who shook her head no."Are you okay?" Jodie asked leaning her head on Alex's shoulder.  
"We've never gotten along, I had a feeling this was going to happen." Before Alex could continue she heard a beep, and pulled the Tamagotchi out of her pocket. She dangled it in front of Jodie, who lifted her head and started playing with it.  
"You forgot that at my apartment." Alex said taking another drag.  
"I didn't forget it, I got it for you."  
"Why?"   
"You'll see in time."  
"No, tell me now."  
"I want you to take care of it."  
"It's really annoying though."  
"I know, if you can take care of it and still live your lifestyle then I won't say anything anymore, okay?"  
"Is that a promise?" Alex questioned with a smile. Right when she was about to ask Jodie about why she left this morning, Josh came out of the house. He took a seat on the other side of Alex, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Dad blew a casket." He said leaning on his arm.  
"What else is new?" Alex asked, taking another drag.  
"Can I get one?" Josh questioned.  
"No way goober."  
"Why not?"  
"Your too young."  
"You started when you were my age."  
"And look how I turned out."  
"Come on just one?" He pleaded reaching out for it.  
"No way." Alex said stubbing it right next to his shoes.  
"That's mean, so where's my present? I know what you can get me if you didn't get me anything yet."  
"Yeah and what might that be?"   
"You don't even need to spend any money."  
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah you just need to sign your name on something."  
"What is it?"  
"Well I need someone over the age of eighteen to sign this paper."  
"What's it for?"  
"A lip ring."  
"No." Alex said almost instantly.  
"Why not?"  
"Mom would kill me. Besides I got you something already." Alex said pulling a wrapped gift out from her pocket. She handed the gift to Josh who tore the paper off.

"Please kill me the uncensored oral history of punk." He read aloud.  
"I thought you might like it, me and you are more alike then you'd like to think."  
"This is so sweet." He said leafing through the book. Alex stood, and offered Jodie who had been quiet the entire time a hand.  
"I'm gonna head out, I'll see you later okay?"  
"You say that, but you never come visit."  
"I'll take you to a show, how's that sound?"  
"Sounds like a good deal."  
"Just call me when one comes up that you want to go to, and I'll take you okay?"  
"Okay, sure."  
"Bye Josh." Alex said ruffling his mohawk, and making her way to her jeep with Jodie in tow.

With one departing glance, she looked at her brother on the doorstep with the book in his hands. Alex looked at the home she'd grown up in, and then at Jodie and drove away.

**TBC**


	4. When Your Heart Stops Beating

**Untitled**

Reviews are really slim, and that depresses me a little because I adore this story. If you guys have ideas or something let me know, or if you don't like things let me know.

**When Your Heart Stops Beating**

"Your amazing" He mumbled in between kisses. Alex silenced him completely by pushing him up against the wall, her hands beginning to roam his body. Tugging slightly at his belt, she bit down on his bottom lip, and a moan escaped his lips.

Alex was just about to kiss him again, when she heard a beeping sound. Feigning ignorance, she continued to kiss him. However the beeping continued. Sighing Alex removed her hands from the random boy she'd met, and pulled the tamagotchi out of her pocket.

"Are we still?" He questioned, catching his breath, eyeing her.  
"Sorry Sparky, but the moments gone." Alex said, without even a second glance, she walked out of his apartment, and into the slightly chilly night.

Pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, she called the one person who she knew wouldn't let her down.  
"Can you come get me?" Alex asked, putting a cigarette in her mouth. A few minutes after she'd given her friend directions, Alex sat on the sidewalk and lit the cigarette in her mouth. Taking a few deep drags, she felt her body relax. The alcohol was wearing off, but there was still a slight buzz.

A car pulled up alongside Alex, standing she brushed the debris from her pants and opened the car door.  
"Smoke." Jodie said, eyeing the still lit cigarette. Alex gave her a cocky smile before taking a step back out of the car and stubbing the smoke out. Climbing back into the car, Alex put her seat belt on and leaned her head on the window, letting the coolness seep into her body.

"This is new." Jodie said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Hmm?" Alex said, not removing her eyes from the darkness.  
"It's not even morning, and your already calling me."  
"Your tamagotchi ruined things."  
"Ruined or prevented you from doing something stupid?"  
"I go with ruined." Alex replied, pulling her seat belt off.  
"I'll see you later."  
"No come in, stay with me." Alex said, turning to her. "For a little bit?"  
"Okay, fine." Jodie muttered turning the car off.

Alex unlocked the front door, and let Jodie and herself in. Making her way to her bedroom, Alex crawled into bed. A few moments later, Jodie entered as well with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. Taking the cap off, she poured two pills into her hand, and held them out to Alex. Without a word, Alex took them, and downed half the glass.  
"Alex, can you do something for me?" Jodie asked getting into the bed, to the spot where Alex was patting.  
"Anything." Alex said, beginning to yawn.  
"Will you give up drinking?" The words came out of Jodie's mouth in a whisper, she knew it was a long shot.  
"I work in a bar." Alex stated.  
"I know, but I just forget it."  
"If you really want me to stop, I can try." Alex said, her eyes closing.  
"That's all I really want." Jodie whispered, leaning over and kissing Alex on the forehead.

---

Alex lined up six shot glasses, and grabbed the tequila bottle. Twirling it in her hand, she poured six perfect shots."Got any salt?" The brown haired girl asked. Alex shook her head, "Your gonna have to take this the big kid way. The girl in front of her, smirked and threw one shot back without even a wince.  
"Every shot I take, you take one too. Deal?" A smile played its way across Alex's face, as she took one of the shots she'd just poured. The girl stuck her hand out,  
"Linda."  
"Alex." Alex said taking her hand. The girl pulled Alex forward slightly, and kissed her. When they're lips parted, the girl named Linda downed another shot. Alex followed until all six glasses were empty.  
"I'll be seeing you Alex." Linda said hoping off of the barstool, and walking away with her friends.

The night continued uneventfully for Alex, she kept pouring drinks, and drinking along with the customers. Most of them bought double amounts just so Alex would get hammered with them. None of the other bartenders drank with the customers, Alex was the only one. It made her pretty popular among the club though. Mitch who had been pouring drinks along with Alex, noticed that she was drunker than usual.

"Al? You okay?" He asked coming up behind her, and patting her back."Mmhmm never better." Alex said, a smile on her lips.  
"Do you have a ride home?" Alex merely nodded."Come on, let's get you home." He said helping her out of the club. While they were exiting the club, Mitch's phone began to ring."Hello? Yeah. Your having the baby now?! What? Okay I'll be there. I love you." Closing his phone, he turned to Alex.

"I can't take you home, I have to go to the hospital. I'll call someone to get you okay? Are you going to be okay here?" Alex remained quiet, while Mitch called Jodie. "She's really drunk, I'd take her home but I can't. Melanie's having the baby. Yeah, she should be okay. Thanks, bye." Shoving his phone into his leather jacket, Mitch turned back to Alex, "Alex, can you hear me? Jodie's coming to get you. Don't move okay?" Mitch lead Alex to the bench in front of the club, and helped her get situated, once she was he hurried off to his car. He knew he shouldn't leave her like that, but he had to get to the hospital.

Alex leaned against the wall outside of the club, and pulled a small flask out of her jacket pocket. She unscrewed the cap, somewhat shakily and took a sip. Setting the flask down, she stood and walked a little ways away, then she promptly threw up. With one hand on the wall, the other held tightly to her stomach, her entire body hunched forward. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she staggered back to the bench and laid down. Picking up the flask she took another drink, and felt her eyes get tired. She saw a figure go towards her, before her eyes closed completely.

"Hey get away from her!" Were the last words Alex heard, she felt small arms pick her up, and then the world went dark.

** reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Nothing Left To Lose

**Untitled**

Sorry for the late update!

**Nothing Left to Lose**

When Alex came to, she had the worst headache she'd ever experienced. Her eyes felt heavy, and her body was craving a smoke. She tried sitting up, but the weight of her body was too much. Jodie put her ice pack down, and put her arms around Alex helping to support her body into an upright position.

"What happened?" Alex asked, after she took a sip of water.  
"You were really drunk."  
"I'm at home right?" Alex asked glancing around her bedroom.  
"Yeah, you've been sleeping for a while."  
"Have you been here the whole time?" Jodie nodded her head.  
"What happened to your hand?"  
"I was in a slight scuffle. I had to do what I had to do."  
"Were you protecting me." Alex stated, it wasn't a question.  
"Let me see it." Alex took Jodie's hand and saw her wince, she examined it carefully. There were scratches, and Alex could tell that it hurt. Licking her lips, she placed a simple kiss on Jodie's knuckle.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this, I'm sorry you have to deal with me."  
"Hey what're you talking about? That's what best friends are for. Go back to sleep, you'll feel better." Jodie said, using her other hand and laying it on Alex's forehead.  
"You've changed you know that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not that you've just changed it's just that your nothing like who you used to be. I mean your still you; but less I don't know crazy. I just remember when you came to Newport, and when I went back here to get my stuff…Thank you for taking me back into your life when I moved back."  
"Alex…I had to grow up. Besides someone's got to take care of you."  
"No one should have to, I'm a sad excuse…" Alex trailed off, falling back asleep.

A week had passed and Alex was doing much better. She and Jodie had gotten closer than ever, and she had some strong feelings brewing for her best friend. She didn't think she could feel a real connection with anyone again. Sometimes her heart and mind were lost on the girl that broke her heart years ago, but when she was Jodie it felt like her heart was slowly on the mend.

**--- **

"You know what Ryan? Fine!" Marissa yelled across their apartment, storming off and making sure to slam the door on her way out. She heard a crashing sound emit from within the apartment, before she got into her car and drove off. Pressing the number two on her speed dial, Marissa waited impatiently for Summer to pick up. Right when she heard the other end answer, she got right to the point.

"I'm picking you up, be ready in two minutes." Marissa said shortly, throwing the phone back into her bag without waiting for a reply.  
Two minutes later, Marissa pulled up and before Summer even closed the door Marissa started driving.

"Where are we going?" Summer questioned buckling her seat belt.  
"LA."   
"Why?"  
"I want to get drunk."  
"No bars in Newport?"  
"No bars I want to go to."  
"You and Ryan had a fight huh?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think that you fight too much, to be honest."  
"Things haven't been the same."  
"Since the bon fire three years ago, I know Coop. I see it whenever I see you two together. Sometimes I don't even know why your together." Summer said, noticing Marissa's eyes go soft.  
"It just makes sense this way."   
"But your not happy."  
"Maybe one day I'll learn to be happy like I used to be."

**----**

"Can I get a rum and coke?" A guy asked pushing his way to the bar.   
"Yeah, coming right up." Alex said, "Hey Mitch, you can go home. I can manage here."  
"You sure?" He questioned, untying his apron.  
"Yeah, go. I got this covered." Alex shouted over the music, giving the guy his order.

"Coop, isn't this the bar we went to last time?" Summer questioned, wrapping her arms around herself to rid the chill.  
"Yeah, I like it. No one knows me here."  
"I'll go grab some drinks, do you want to go get a table?" Summer asked walking into the packed club, she saw Marissa nod and disappear into the crowd. Pushing her way towards the bar.  
"Excuse me can I get a Alex?!" Summer exclaimed, seeing the blonde.  
"You want m-" Alex questioned, jaw dropping at the site of Summer.  
"Two Alabama slammers?" A sandy haired guy called, from the other end of the bar.

Turning away from Summer, Alex began to mechanically grab bottles, and glasses. Her hands worked without thinking, and she was slamming the two glasses down in front of him within minutes. Turning back towards Summer, the two looked at each other unable to formulate words.

"Hey Sum, I couldn't find any seats," Marissa said coming up to her friend. "I guess this place is more packed," Marissa continued, this time realizing there were a pair of eyes on her, "then we thought." She finished meeting Alex's eyes. Alex and Marissa had their eyes locked on each other, and Summer looked between the two of them. None of them uttered a word.

"Can I get a hardball cooler?" A girl asked, standing next to Marissa and Summer. Alex once again began preparing the drink, mechanically her hands put it together while her eyes never left the brunettes. Handing the glass to the girl, Marissa and Alex continued to stare at each other. In that moment it seemed almost as if the world had stopped moving.

Alex untied her apron, and handed it to a girl who had just come behind the counter, "Cover for me, Jen." Alex said, walking out around the bar, and towards Summer and Marissa. "Let's talk outside?" She offered, leading the way.

When they had made it outside, Summer pulled Alex into an awkward hug. "It's been so long." Summer muttered, thinking back to the day of the bonfire, when she had threatened Seth for ruining things between Alex and Marissa. "Yeah." Alex replied, pulling back from the hug. Marissa looked at Alex, and Alex looked at Marissa unsure if she should try to hug her or not. After all this was the girl that had broken her heart, and made it hard for her to let people in.

Summer looked between the two again, and stepped back. "I'm going to be over here." She gestured towards the entrance. "You look good." Marissa started, offering Alex a small smile along with the compliment."Thanks you do too." Alex replied with a smile of her own. "What's new?" They both said in unison, "You first." Marissa countered back.  
"Well thing's have been good. What about for you?"  
"Yeah, things are good…Did you end up going back to school?"  
"School?" Alex repeated, Marissa gave her a look and Alex seemed to remember what she meant, "No, yes, not so much. I wanted to finish high school but I just couldn't handle the people…"  
"You dropped out again?"  
"No, I got my GED at a community college."  
"That's good, so are you seeing anyone or anything?" Marissa asked tentatively.  
"Um well I don't know, things are just kinda going. What about you?"  
"Yeah uhh I'm not." Marissa lied, holding her hands behind her back, playing with the ring. She didn't know what had caused her to lie so suddenly but the words had slipped out before she could process them.  
"Oh, well I need to go back to work." Alex said looking for an excuse to get away from Marissa's addicting presence.  
"Yeah, well we should to do another one of these catch-ups. I'll call you sometime."  
"Okay, well um bye." Alex muttered, turning away and entering the club.

Alex wasn't stupid, she heard Summer come back to Marissa and asked what had happened, and she had seen the ring on Marissa's finger. She didn't understand why the taller girl had lied, and she didn't understand why her heart at skipped a beat when Marissa had said she wasn't seeing anyone. Even though she fully knew, Marissa was obviously seeing someone and engaged or married. Shaking her head, she took over bartending until her shift ended.


	6. Stolen

**Untitled**

Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. I can't sleep so I thought I'd write some more for you guys. This chapter is named for my favorite song, and Olivia is in the video! So it's like a double!

**Stolen **

Alex lay awake in the warmth of her bed, reflecting on the night's events. Seeing Marissa again had not been something she had envisioned. Rolling over and leaning on her arm, she closed her eyes briefly, trying to erase the tall girl from her head. But it was useless.

Marissa had always been on her mind, whether Alex liked to acknowledge it or not. She was always wondering what she was up to, and if she was happy. Even despite the fact that Marissa broken Alex's heart.

Sighing Alex sat up in bed, and turned on her bedside lamp. Glancing to the left, she saw a picture of herself with Jodie, they're arms around each other; they're grins were enormous.

Jodie meant a lot to her. That she was sure of, they had so much history together, and had been through so much; both together and apart. Alex didn't know what she would do without her in her life, and knew that she had feelings for her. It all became clear to her when she realized just how much Jodie did for her.

Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, Alex flipped on the television with the remote, and settled against the pillows on her bed. The late night movie, brought Alex down memory lane; and she soon found herself regaling the memory, almost as if it had happened yesterday.

"_What movie did you get?" She asked, sitting next to the brunette._  
"_You'll like it, I promise." Marissa answered, pressing play with the remote and settling into the couch alongside Alex._  
"_You've got to be kidding me." Alex said watching, a man on a canoe._  
"_I know you like this movie."  
"Marissa this is like the tenth time your making me watch this."_  
"_It's my favorite." Marissa protested._  
"_But you know I like movies with blood, and gore, and you know scary stuff."_  
"_But I like chick flicks, besides it's not like we ever finish watching it." _

_A smug smile appeared on Alex's face, as she realized how right Marissa was. Every time they attempted to watch The Notebook, they'd end up making out instead missing the key parts and the end._

"_Did you pick this movie just so you could make out with me for two hours?" Alex questioned smugly, throwing an arm around Marissa._  
"_Of course not." Marissa said, throwing the blanket over their heads. _

"What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt." The voices from the screen, awoke Alex from her memory and she continued watching intently.  
"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do you want? What do you want?" Alex swiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes, and finished the movie. Making a note to watch it again, from start to finish.

Turning the TV off, she laid back down in bed and tried again to go to sleep. Seeing Marissa again had to be a sign, that much she was sure of. But where things went from now, she had no idea. All she knew was that the girl who had stolen her heart years ago, was back and hadn't loosened her grip on her already broken heart.

**I'm real sorry this chapter is so short! But I wrote it last night, so enjoy!**


	7. Baby You Wouldn’t Last a Minute

**Untitled**

Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this installment. My original idea for this story was very different then what I have so far. I hope you guys are liking it as much as I love to write it.

**Baby You Wouldn't Last a Minute**

Alex awoke the next morning to the shrill sound of her cell phone. Reaching blinding for the phone, she rolled over onto her side, and mumbled an incoherent greeting.

"Hey did I wake you up?" Marissa questioned, her voice soft.  
"No I was getting up anyways." Alex answered clearing her throat.  
"I was well I'm in LA right now, and I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast."  
"You came back?" Alex asked, not making an attempt to get up.  
"Well no I didn't leave. Summer took a cab home, I decided to stay."  
"Oh well…you know I don't do-"  
"Breakfast." Marissa interjected, "I know, but I was hoping you'd make an exception for me." Her voice almost had a pleading tone to it, and Alex couldn't say no.  
"Okay, umm...where do you want to meet?"  
"How about Starbucks?"  
"Which one? There are a ton in LA."  
"The one on Hope Street."  
"Okay I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
"See you then, bye."  
"Yeah, bye." Alex added.

What the hell was going on? She couldn't see Marissa, no that would be a bad idea. But then again how could she not see Marissa. It was Marissa fucking Cooper for god sakes. This was the girl that had broken Alex's heart 4 years ago, this was the girl that haunted her dreams, and consumed her thoughts. How could she have said no?

Pulling herself out of bed, Alex mulled over her decision while she brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Jumping into the shower, she tried to clear her head and figure out what she would wear. When Alex finally emerged from the shower, she realized she was running late.

Grabbing a wife beater she pulled it on over her head, she grabbed the first shirt she saw, pulling that over her head as well. Going through her drawer she picked up a pair of straight legged cords, and hurriedly pulled them on as well. Cursing herself, Alex pulled her wet hair into a messy ponytail. She threw everything she'd need into a large tote bag, and exited her apartment in five minutes flat. Pulling her sunglasses on, Alex pulled out of her parking spot and made her way to Hope Street.

When Alex rounded the corner, she found a spot immediately, and walked briskly towards Starbucks. Spotting Marissa sitting at one of the outside tables, Alex made her way over casually as if she hadn't been in a rush.

"Sorry I'm late." Alex said, taking a seat across from Marissa. She set her bag down on top of the table, and tossed her sunglasses into it.  
"Your only twenty-minutes late." Marissa answered putting her paper cup down.  
"Am I really?" Alex questioned, her voice full of apology.  
"No, I was kidding." Marissa said patting Alex's hand on the table. Alex's eyes shifted to the contact, and pulled back.

Marissa's touch still set off butterflies in her stomach, and she didn't know how she was going to handle their intended catch-up. Marissa noticed Alex pull her hand back, and used the hand that had patted Alex's to push the extra cup towards the blond.

"I ordered you a white chocolate Mocha." Marissa said, glancing at the cup.  
"You remembered." Alex stated, taking the cup into her hands and taking a sip of the cooled down beverage.  
"How could I forget? You'd always drink that whenever we went to get coffee."  
"You even remembered the extra shot of hazelnut." Alex said licking her lips.  
"There's just some things I'll never forget." Marissa answered with a smile.

---

Alex followed Marissa into her hotel room, and looked down at her feet. Going into her room was not a good idea on her part, this entire catch-up had not been a good idea from the start.

When Alex looked up, Marissa caught her off guard by pushing her against the door, and locking their lips together. The kiss lasted almost more than a minute, before Alex pushed Marissa off of her.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she watched the taller girl's breathing begin to get rapid. Unable to stop herself though, she got closer and took Marissa's hands into her own. Letting go briefly she used her left hand to cup Marissa's face and draw her face towards hers, bringing their lips crashing together once more.

Marissa started to stumble backwards with Alex's lips still firmly attached to her own. Hands began to get tangled in hair, while the taller girl struggled to breath. Pulling apart Marissa began to kiss Alex's neck, and collarbone, giving her a slight hickey. Finally Alex pulled back, registering everything that was and had happened.

"I can't do this." Alex said backing towards the door.  
"Alex, please…"  
"No, I'm not going to do this. I told myself I wouldn't fight for anyone anymore. I'm not going to fight for you Marissa, this is wrong. Your with Ryan. This is only going to end up hurting me more than you already did. I can't do this." Alex muttered turning the knob and walking out of the room without a second glance.


	8. Until You Leave

**Untitled**

Hey! I hope you all liked my last chapter, anyways here's the new one! Enjoy and as always please review; and if you do review thank you!

**Until You Leave**

**  
**When Alex had walked out, Marissa did the only thing she could think to do. She stood there, for thirty seconds not believing that had just happened. Then she made her way to the large window in the room, and looked down, catching the site of Alex walking away, again.

Marissa sat on her hotel bed, going over everything in her head. She didn't know what had caused her to kiss Alex like that, she didn't know what she was thinking when she called her that morning. But when they were together, she realized how much she had missed her.

There had been some days when she would just sit in her room, and think about the blond. On the outside she and Ryan acted like the couple they were supposed to be, the couple that was supposed to be happy, the meant to be couple. But when they were behind closed doors, there were lots of arguments, lots of screaming, and lots of walking away. But that wasn't to say she didn't love him, she knew a part of her loved him. He'd always been there despite everything. That had to count for something.

Marissa knew she had feelings for Alex, feelings she'd pushed away when Alex left three years prior. Seeing Alex at the bar though the previous night had made some of those feelings resurface. Spending time with Alex that morning over coffee, made even more feelings resurface, and when they're lips had met once again; everything came back full force.

Sighing Marissa laid down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. Folding her hands together she held them on her stomach, contemplating her next move.

She had officially cheated on Ryan, and that made her feel immensely guilty. She was engaged, and had kissed someone other than her fiancé. Sometimes she wished Ryan would cheat on her so that she would have a reason to leave him, but now that she had been the one who had done something wrong it all felt surreal.

Marissa unfolded her hands, and lifted her hand up above her head, looking at the ring that adorned her finger. Digging her other hand into her pocket she pulled her clenched fist out. Holding it above her head as well, she let the heart slowly drop from her fingers.

"I'm so stupid." Marissa muttered, looking at the two items in her hands.

----

Alex sat on her bed, with her head in her hands. She'd never been so confused in her life. She hadn't expected that to happen with Marissa, she wasn't going to lie though a small part of her had hoped they would kiss. Rubbing her face, Alex took a few deep breaths, not believing she had walked away.

It was so odd. After three years of no contact, Marissa was back in her life. Alex didn't know if she was ready for this to happen again. She shook her head at her thoughts, Marissa was obviously with Ryan; the ring on her finger was indication enough.

Alex still had strong feelings for Marissa, she always did. But when they were together again, the feelings had only intensified. She'd never been more scared. "If Marissa still has this effect on me how am I going to move on?" Alex asked herself aloud, looking at the picture of her and Jodie.

"I'm such an idiot." Alex muttered, tearing her eyes away from the picture.


	9. Ruthless

**Untitled**

Hi there, ho there. How do you do there? Aha anyways here's the next part. Enjoy!

**Ruthless**

It had been officially three days since Alex had last spoken or seen Marissa. For some odd reason, Alex kept getting calls from her. She never answered them though. She needed time, she needed to figure out what was going on with her heart.

Alex's inbox was filled with messages from Marissa, but she never bothered to listen to them. She didn't want to hear her voice, and it took all of her willpower not to cave.

Looking at herself once more in the mirror, Alex grabbed her bag and exited her apartment. She made her way to the packed arena, and handed her ticket to the ticket taker.

This was the first time in a month that she'd gone to a show. Well not a show, it was more of a concert, since she was in an arena. None of her friends had wanted to go with her, so she went by herself. There was no way she was going to miss Death Cab.

Alex stood in the general audience section, and looked around the packed arena. She never thought Death Cab would get so huge, almost every seat was filled, and there was literally no moving room in the GA section.

As the lights dimmed, and the music began Alex looked around. She stopped when she saw a couple, sitting in seats right next to the railing. Their arms were around each other, and Alex could tell they were having a moment. It actually made her smile, to see two kids so in love. She remembered when she used to be like that.

Alex returned home well after eleven, and as she kicked off her shoes her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, Alex was surprised to find it was Summer.

"Hey Summer."  
"Alex."   
"What's up?"  
"Why won't you talk to Marissa?" Summer asked getting right to the point.  
"I take it she told you what happened?"  
"Duh, we're best friends."  
"Wow Summer nothing gets past you."  
"Why aren't you talking to her?" Summer asked again.  
"I don't know."  
"Have you listened to any of her messages?"  
"No. Summer I really don't want to do this right now."  
"Alex she left him."  
"What?"   
"Listen to your messages." Summer sighed, hanging up.

Alex sat awhile digesting Summer's words. She had clearly heard, "She left him". Summer couldn't have possibly been talking about Marissa and Ryan, they were one of those epic couples. For the life of her, Alex didn't know what to do.

Taking the phone in her hands, she called Jodie.

"Hey, it's me."  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"Do you have a minute?"  
"Yeah, what's going on."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"You sound serious."  
"I'm really confused…"  
"Let me guess, Marissa?"  
"How'd you know?" Alex asked bewildered.  
"Alex I know you. That girl's been on your mind for forever. And I know that everything that's happened between you two in the past few days was intense. I could tell you had other things on your mind when we were hanging out."  
"But…"  
"I know what your going to say, you kind of like me, blah blah blah. Right? Well here's the thing, we're best friends. You mean a lot to me, and I love you but Marissa's had your heart longer than I have. And I totally get it. I want you to be happy."  
"Jodie… Summer called."  
"What'd she say?" Jodie asked.  
"She told me to listen to the messages."  
"You still haven't done that?"  
"She said Marissa left him."  
"Why are you wasting time talking to me then?"  
"Jodie-" Alex said getting cut off.  
"Listen to your messages!" Jodie yelled, hanging up.

Alex looked at the phone in her hands, and thought about the two conversations she'd just had. Pressing the numbers for her voicemail, she held the phone to her ear and listened to the messages.


	10. Half Alive

**Untitled**

This is unfortunately the last chapter for this story. I had a blast writing it though. Enjoy. I'll be updating, Everything is Everything this week too! So check that out.

**Half Alive**

_Marissa walked into the dark apartment, and entered the bedroom she shared with Ryan. She looked at his sleeping figure, and felt her heart ache at the sight and thought of what she was about to do. _

_Slipping the ring off of her finger, she placed it on her side of the nightstand. And wrote two words on the slip of paper. 'I'm Sorry'. Briefly Marissa pulled out a duffel bag, and threw things into the bag as quietly as she could. Taking one last look at the apartment she shared with him, she closed the door not only on just the apartment but also that chapter of her life. _

Marissa sighed aloud at the memory of the night's events. She couldn't believe she had actually left Ryan. She'd left her safety net, after she'd packed her bag she threw it into her car, called Summer and started driving. She didn't know what to expect. She just knew she had to see Alex.

Driving past the speed limit, Marissa turned the radio up. _"Cause I was born to tell you I love you, and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine. Stay with me tonight."_ The song on the radio only made Marissa drive faster. She needed to see Alex, with a new sense of urgency Marissa pressed on.

Alex stood at the sound of the doorbell, and made her way to the door with the phone still pressed to her ear wondering if she was too late. Alex was cursing at herself for not calling Marissa back, when she opened the door she was surprised to see Marissa standing there, with a bag over her shoulder. Dropping her cell phone, Alex stared mouth agape at the girl in front of her.

Marissa dropped her bag, and pulled Alex into her arms. "I left him." Marissa whispered into Alex's hair. Alex returned the embrace, not believing Marissa was in her arms. After they pulled apart, Alex took Marissa's bag and her hand and led her into the apartment.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Alex asked, sitting down next to Marissa.  
"That's the first thing your going to ask me, after I tell you I left Ryan?" Alex merely shrugged.  
"I went to the bar you work at it."  
"Oh…"   
"Alex come on, can you talk to me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Not calling you back."  
"Don't be, I messed up. Look I know this is really soon, but it's just-"  
"You really left him?" Alex interrupted.  
"I realized he wasn't who I wanted, I wasn't happy with him."  
"You finally took the ring off." Alex said, holding Marissa's hand in her own, filling the taller girl with warmth. At Alex's comment Marissa started to blush.

"I'm sorry I lied." She said after a few moments of silence.  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"To be honest, I don't even know. Seeing you it just I realized the feelings I had for you never went away."  
"What's this supposed to mean?"  
"It means I want to be with you, if you'll be with me." Marissa answered looking down at their hands.  
"No lies this time?" Alex asked.  
"No lies." Marissa answered, leaning forward and meeting Alex's lips with her own.  
"I love you." Marissa mumbled into the kiss.  
"I never stopped loving you." Alex muttered back, taking control of the kiss and leaning Marissa back.

**The End.  
**i know it's short, but i really wanted to concentrate on Everything is Everything. Maybe i'll do a sequel later. Anyways reviews would be appreciated!**  
**


End file.
